


if only

by AliannaVanilla



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, F/M, I'm so sorry, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Oh My God, Reveal, Trauma, i didn't mean to do this, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliannaVanilla/pseuds/AliannaVanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir doesn’t get the chance to scream.<br/>But Ladybug does.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>((NO MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH))</p>
            </blockquote>





	if only

They're walking and jumping across the roofs of Parisian buildings when it happens.  
Ladybug is swinging her yo-yo, round and round, and Chat is twirling his baton, much like a conductor, and-  
It happens so fast that she doesn’t realize that anything is wrong until she hears a heavy thud and the clatter of something metallic, followed by a cackle that sends shivers down her spine.  
Chat Noir doesn’t get the chance to scream.  
But Ladybug does.

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no excuse for this except for a need to angst. At 2 AM.
> 
> This is my first Miraculous fic! Also, this will be my first fic in this account; I deleted my old one.
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
